In recent years, electronic devices have evolved into a variety of mobile devices (such as smartphones and tablet computers that may be carried by users) and wearable devices (such as wristwatches and eyeglasses that may be worn by users). In particular, wearable devices have been made smaller, lighter and more stylish so as to be worn by users at all times.
Meanwhile, when an electronic device detects motion in a particular direction, it may determine that a loss incident has occurred and report a loss notification to the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.